


Baking

by multifandomlove02



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baking, M/M, POV Oliver Queen, Play Fighting, Speedster Barry, Team Arrow is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomlove02/pseuds/multifandomlove02
Summary: Oliver comes home to his boyfriends after a long day of work.





	

Oliver’s POV

“Barry? Roy?” I yell, dropping my keys into the bowl as I stepped into the apartment the three of us shared. I felt a rush of air and then arms wrapping around me. “Hi.” I greet Barry, kissing him on the cheek. “Where’s Roy?” I ask him.  
“Here.” Roy says, appearing from the kitchen to join our hug.

I peck both Roy and Barry on the lips before moving past them to take my shoes off. “What did you guys do today?”  
“Barry, is teaching me to bake. So far, we’ve got a cheesecake, two batches of cookies, and some brownies in the oven.” Roy tells me, a grin on his face.  
Barry laughs, “sure. I’ve been ‘teaching’ you.” Barry makes air quotes around the word, teaching.  
“What’s that suppose to mean?” Roy asked.  
“You aren’t a very good student.” Barry jokes.

Roy lunges at him playfully, tackling him to the floor. I grin at the heap of limbs as they play fight.

“C'mon you guys. I just want to watch some movies and cuddle after a long day.” I told them, breaking up their play fight.

They both shared a look before tackling me on the floor. Attacking me with kisses.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Backen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221249) by [chaos691](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos691/pseuds/chaos691)




End file.
